1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a breaker switch introduced at a high speed within a power distributor and, more particularly, to a high-speed closing switch capable of minimizing damage possibly resulting from an arc accident of a power distributor by inputting high voltage power to a ground at a high speed to detour an accident current immediately when the arc accident occurs at the power distributor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a power distributor is a facility that converts power of an is especially high voltage into a low voltage and distributing the same to provide power required by a load facility installed at each consumer, and in general, the power distributor includes a switch, a lightning arrester, a transformer, a breaker and various other measurement equipments.
The breaker provided in the power distributor refers to a device that breaks current when a line is switched on or off or when an accident such as short circuit occurs, and stably protects a power system by switching on or off a line as necessary even in a normal state as well as in an abnormal state such as short circuit. The breaker includes a breaking unit insulated with an insulating material within a tank-type container filled with SF6, an inert insulating gas having good insulation characteristics and being tasteless, odorless, and nonpoisonous.
When an arc is generated within a power distributor circuit, an internal device such as various measurement equipments or the like may be damaged due to high temperature and high pressure of the arc, and according to circumstances, insulation is broken to do damage to the user who comes in contact therewith. Thus, the arc-resistance measure is required to cope with such situation. When an arc is generated in the power distributor, a trip speed of the breaker is not sufficiently faster than the arc speed to cut off the accident current, so the breaker is not effective.
Most arc-resistance structure used in the power distributor is that a passage for discharging internal pressure is installed to lower pressure increased due to arc or a mechanical strength of a structure is increased to structurally tolerate an increased temperature and pressure according to an arc accident. Or, a dedicated arc breaking device is used to cope with an arc generation.
However, when an arc is generated, it reaches its maximum temperature and pressure very quickly, so the related art method cannot effectively cope with the arc speed. Also, in case of using a high speed arc breaking (interrupting) device, a moving unit of the breaking device should move at a high speed to cope with the arc speed. In this respect, a movement speed of the moving unit should be reduced at a final position of the moving unit to reduce an impact and properly control the position. However, because the moving unit of the breaking device moves at a high speed, it is difficult to reduce the final speed, and thus, it is difficult to control the final position of the moving unit.